


red's a good look on you

by pinarello



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, M/M, Shibari, dubcon elements, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/pseuds/pinarello
Summary: Another smudge on his glasses. Kenta sighed as he slid them off his face and took the towel on the night table, chastising Nayuta as he wiped the fingerprints off the lenses.“If you keep moving around, you might hurt yourself.”
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	red's a good look on you

Another smudge on his glasses. Kenta sighed as he slid them off his face and took the towel on the night table, chastising Nayuta as he wiped the fingerprints off the lenses.

“If you keep moving around, you might hurt yourself.”

Nayuta didn’t respond. A soft humming of a machine continued to color the air, and the soft bed sheets laid unbothered.

“Nayuta?” Kenta called. It was unlike him to stay silent during these times; he’d expected an insult at least, or even an unexpected act of surrender.

As Kenta slipped them back on, his glasses gave him a clearer picture of what the situation was.

“Oh, that’s right,” he smiled. “I forgot you had this on.”

Gently, he unbuckled the gag around Nayuta’s head. He heard the rising pace of his breathing as the buckle glided off the belt strap.

Nayuta’s sharp exhale was followed by a hoarse snarl. “ _Drop dead, you sack of—_ “

Kenta made easy work putting the ball back inside that foul mouth of his. That was more like it. “I don’t think that was an appropriate response.”

Nayuta replied this time, in the form of muffled cries against the ball that accentuated his fangs. Kenta loved that part of him; the way he bared his teeth even in a state of weakness. That anger and energy of his stayed, even when tied up, blindfolded, and gagged on his own bed.

The vibrator inside him continued to hum. Nayuta’s legs squirmed in the only way they could with scarlet ropes wrapped around his thighs and shins; feebly, and with much difficulty. The clicker in his handcuffed fists, however, stayed untouched. Kenta let out a breath of relief.

“I even allowed you to speak, if only for a moment.” He casually stroked the tip of Nayuta’s leaking cock, red against his hard, pale stomach. With his other hand, he tapped at his phone screen. “And yet you continue to act like some wild dog. Will you ever learn?”

The buzzing heightened in speed and pitch, and so did Nayuta’s muted screams. Kenta could feel the strain in Nayuta’s throat as he shrieked from the pain in his lower half. “You’ll hurt your throat,” posturing his voice in that way he knows commands attention.

Slowly, he could see the tension in Nayuta’s neck, then back, dissolve into uncomfortable wriggling against his restraints. Small whimpers escaped his lips, and his eyebrows maintained that small knot in between.

Another series of tapping and the vibrator was reduced to a slow hum, eventually fading into silence. Kenta reached down to slowly pull the toy out, making sure to tug with an even, steady pressure as it released in one smooth motion.

He stroked Nayuta’s hair as he reached for the buckle at the back yet again. He could feel the fatigue of his vocalist, cradling his head as he removed the gag and blindfold.

“Color,” he spoke softly.

Nayuta was busy catching his breath. The muscles in his jaw had loosened up from the constant straining against the gag and eyes almost lifeless as he gasped for air. Kenta’s creeping anxiety started to rise.

“Color, Nayuta—“

“ _Green_ ,” Nayuta rasped, he lay limp in Kenta’s arms. His head turned slightly to glare at the redhead, his eyes and cheeks regaining that familiar fire that he so represented. “ _Fuck me already, Satozuka_.”

Feeling comfort at the sound of desperation in Nayuta’s voice and the sight of his tears streaking down his face, Kenta’s lips curled into a small smile.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me… don’t even perceive me as you look at this… i’m sorry all i do is smut
> 
> this is just a sketch of some kennayu lewdposting i did last night i'm a little ashamed i did it BUT MAYBE SOMEONE OUT THERE LIKES THIS SHIP?? maybe


End file.
